


Biology Time!

by EthernalDream



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Humor, Out of Character, Typo(s)
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 09:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5452439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EthernalDream/pseuds/EthernalDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke tak akan bisa memandang pelajaran Biologi dengan waras lagi. Salahkan Hinata untuk itu. #IndigoRose</p>
            </blockquote>





	Biology Time!

Biology Time! © Eternal Dream Chowz  
Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto  
|I don’t own any chara in this fanfic. This is an unprofitable fan work.|  
Pairing: Sasuke U. x Hinata H.  
Genre: Humor  
Rate: T  
Warning: Out of Character, Typo(s), Alternate Universe  
.  
.  
“Kenapa tiba-tiba mengajak kami belajar bersama, Sasuke?” Sakura membalikkan lembaran bukunya sambil mengulum permen perisa lemon yang diberikan Hinata padanya.  
Sasuke memandang bukunya tanpa melirik, menjawab tanpa minat, “Hn.”  
Hinata buru-buru mengatupkan tangan di depan dada, gesture meminta maaf, “M-maaf ya.”  
“Tidak apa-apa, Hinata. Lagi pula Naruto juga remedial, biar dia ikut belajar juga.”  
“Sakura! Jangan bilang pada mereka!” teriak Naruto di perpustakaaan yang segera dihadiahi tatapan mengerikan nenek penjaga perpustakaan. Naruto bungkam. Sasuke mencemooh dengan seringai.  
“Itu kan rahasia umum, baka!” Sakura ikut panas dan memarahi Naruto. Lagi-lagi meja yang mereka tumpangi ditatap ganas oleh penghuni perpustakaan. Sakura menghela napas lalu memilih duduk kembali. Menghajar Naruo jadi agenda lanjutan saat pulang nanti.  
Hinata tertawa pelan, takut ditegur juga. “A-aku juga remedial.”  
Sakura tertawa, “Aku bisa mengajarimu, Hinata.”  
Naruto memasang pose berpikir, “Teme, bukannya semalam kalian juga belajar bersama untuk remedial Biologi?”   
Naruto bicara pada saat yang tidak tepat. Sasuke mendadak terbatuk keras. Hinata menenggelamkan wajahnya di balik punggung Sakura. Naruto bingung. Sakura memicing pada Sasuke.  
“Hei …”  
“Uhuk-uhuk!”  
“B-bukan apa-apa kok …”  
Sakura mengernyit. Matanya menyipit.  
“Apa yang kalian lakukan semalam, huh? Jelaskan!”  
.  
.  
.  
Gamet  
Hinata dan Sasuke duduk berhadapan di sebuah meja bundar dengan buku bertumpuk di atasnya. Ini kamar Hinata. dan Hinata tengah belajar untuk remedial Sabtu depan. Pada UTS kemarin, Hinata gagal mencapai nilai ambang kelulusan. KKM Biologi 80 dan Hinata hanya mendapat 75. Menyedihkan.  
Hinata menghela napas, melirik pemuda di depannya yang tengah membaca novel detektif, “Sasuke-kun, ajari aku.”  
“Biologi itu hanya membaca dan memahami, Hinata.”  
“Ugh, perkataan dari orang yang tidak pernah remedial Biologi.” Hinata mendengus kesal.  
Sasuke menatap Hinata dari ekor matanya. Gadis itu sudah tampak bosan dan mulai tidak fokus. “Bagian mana yang kurang dimengerti?”  
Hinata dengan malas melirik buku dan soal ujian yang lalu. “Cara menentukan gamet.”  
Sasuke mengambil soal yang ada pada Hinata. “Untuk soal AaBBCCDd, buat sistem garpu.”  
Hinata menggeser posisi mendekati Sasuke. Ia mengulurkan secarik kertas agar Sasuke menuliskan penyelesaiannya. Sasuke tak menggubrisnya.  
“Untuk yang heterozigot, pisah jadi dua, seperti cabang. Untuk homozigot tarik satu garis saja.”  
Hinata menggembungkan pipi, “Tuliskan.”  
Sasuke menarik kertas kosong Hinata dan menorehkan goresan pensil di atasnya, “Seperti ini. Hasilnya ABCD, ABCd, aBCD dan aBCd.”  
Hinata mengangguk, “Oh, aku mengerti. Coba yang lain.”  
“Untuk soal KKLlMmnn. Coba sendiri.”  
Kalimat itu membuat Hinata mengerucutkan bibir tapi perintah Sasuke tetap dijalankan—kalau ditolak, bisa-bisa tidak akan diajari lagi.  
Hinata menarik garis dari K lalu bercabang ke L dan l. Selanjutnya cabang lagi ke M dan m, terakhir lurus menuju n.   
“KLMn, KLmn dan KlMn?”  
“Jangan lupa Klmn, Hinata.”  
“Astaga, a-aku melewatkannya.” Hinata menepuk jidatnya.  
Sasuk melirik kertas soal, “Soal berikutnya menanyakan jumlah gamet yang terbentuk. Cara mudah untuk jumlahnya, cukup hitung jumlah sifat yang heterozigot lalu masukkan dalam rumus dua pangkat n.”  
Hinata menatap soalnya. KKLlMmnn. Ada dua yang heterozigot, Ll dan Mm. Dua pangkat n, dua pangkat dua. Empat! Oh, Hinata mengerti!   
“W-Wakatta!” Hinata mengangguk. Buku LKS ditarik mendekat, “Soal yang ini, aku coba.”  
Sasuke mengangguk dan memperhatikan Hinata mengerjakan salah satu soal yang mirip.  
“Gametnya, LOVe, LoVe, lOVe, loVe.”  
Sasuke menajamkan pendengarannya, rasanya ada yang janggal deh. “Apa, Hinata?”  
“Ini.” Hinata menyerahkan lembaran coret moret pada Sasuke, “Semuanya membentuk ‘love’.”  
Sasuke tersedak. Jantungnya berdegup tak karuan. Soal macam apa yang dikerjakan Hinata?! Sasuke merebut soal yang dipegang Hinata.  
Samar tapi pasti, rona kemerahan merambat di wajah Sasuke. Sial.  
15\. Tentukan tipe gamet yang dihasilkan dari genotip LlOoVVee.  
Sasuke membanting LKS ke lantai. Siapa sih yang iseng membuat soal seperti itu! Penerbit sialan!  
“Kenapa m-mebanting bukuku?!”  
“Maaf …”  
Hinata menyeret kembali LKS-nya ke meja dengan tampang kesal. Ia kembali duduk di dekat Sasuke.  
“Jawabanku benar kan?” Syukur atau tidak, untungnya Hinata tidak peka.  
Sasuke berdehem, “B-benar. Apa lagi materi yang kurang paham?”  
Hinata membalik lembaran bukunya. Sasuke sibuk menenangkan degup jantungnya.  
“Yang ini.”  
Sasuke mengangguk dengan muka ‘sok’ datar.  
.  
.  
Hukum Mendel I  
“Hukum ini disebut juga dengan hukum segregasi. Teori ini mengungkapkan bahwa pada pembentukan gamet, pasangan alel akan memisah secara bebas. Kita sudah mengerjakan contohnya tadi.”  
Hinata manggut-manggut sambil menyalin teori yang dibacakan Sasuke.  
“Monohibrid artinya satu sifat beda. Di artinya dua, dihibrid berarti dua sifat beda.”  
“Hmm, aku tahu.”  
“Materi persilangan, kau paham?”  
“U-Untuk monohibrid aku paham. Karena tadi aku bingung menentukan gamet, aku kesulitan untuk dihibrid.”  
Sasuke mengangguk dan menyibak beberapa halaman buku.  
“Persilangan dilakukan untuk mendapat keturunan atau filial dengan cara menyilangkan gamet secara bebas sesuai hukum Mendel II. Pola dihibrid tanpa penyimpangan cukup dikerjakan dengan sistem garpu atau kotak.”  
“Contohnya?”  
“Misalkan persilangan antara AaBb dengan AABB pada buah tomat. A adalah sifat asam, dominan terhadap a. B adalah sifat besar dominan terhadap b. Cari genotip dan fenotipnya. Tentukan gametnya dulu.”  
“AaBb akan menghasilkan, AB, Ab, aB, ab. AABB menghasilkan AB.”  
“Bagus. Buat kotak 4x1.”  
Hinata menurut. Sasuke kembali menyuruhnya menuliskan nama gamet.  
“Silangkan satu persatu,” Sasuke meneguk the yang disajikan di depannya.  
“Hasilnya AABB, AABb, AaBB, AaBb.”  
“Benar. Fenotipnya?”  
“Semuanya terasa manis dan berukuran besar.”  
“Sudah paham?”  
“Iya.”  
“Apalagi?”  
“Sebentar.” Hinata mencoret isi bukunya, “Kalau warna mata Sasuke hitam dan mataku ungu pucat, persilangannya akan menghasilkan warna apa?”  
Sasuke tersenyum, gugup mendadak.  
Pingin menjawab, ‘Entahlah, Hinata. kita tunggu hasilnya setelah menjalani pernikahan kita.’  
Salah! Sasuke menepuk jidatnya.  
“Lanjutkan yang mana lagi.”  
“Oh, oke.”  
Pengalihan pembicaraan berhasil.  
Dasar si Hinata. Dari tadi bertanya yang aneh-aneh, Sasuke jadi malu sendiri memikirkannya. 

.  
.  
Pola Hereditas  
“Tautan seks ya?”  
Hinata mengangguk, membiarkan Sasuke memegang bukunya. “Ini mudah, Hinata. Hapalan saja. Soal yang paling umum keluar hanya jumlah kromosom manusia atau Drosophila melanogaster.”  
Hinata mendesah, ”A-aku tak paham dasarnya.”  
“Jangan bilang kau ketiduran di mata pelajaran ini.”  
Sasuke mendesis saat Hinata tersenyum lugu padanya. Dasar.  
“Kromosom ada dua, autosom dan gonosom. Autosom adalah kromosom tubuh, gonosom adalah kromosom kelamin.”  
Hinata mencatat dalam catatan kecil. “Lalu?”  
“Aku jelaskan sistem XY. Untuk ini ada manusia dan Drosophila melanogaster. XY adalah jantan dan XX adalah betina.”  
“Drosophila—apa?”  
“Lalat buah, Hinata. Drosophila melanogaster.”  
“Hu-um.”  
Sasuke melanjutkan, “Mereka memiliki 8 kromosom. Pembagiannya 3 pasang autosom dan sepasang XX atau XY.”  
Hinata menulis dan menatap Sasuke, “Manusia memiliki 46, pembagiannya 22 pasang autosom dan sepasang XX atau XY.”  
Sasuke tersenyum tipis, “Benar.”  
Hinata terkikik pelan, puas karena berhasil memahami materi yang diajarkan Sasuke. ia bergumam pelan, “Kalau contohnya aku dan Sasuke ingin punya anak laki-laki, Sasuke menyumbangkan 22 A dan Y lalu aku 22 A dan X supaya hasilnya 22 AA dan XY? Dou desu?”  
Hinata hanya bisa membulatkan bibir membentuk ‘o’ saat melihat Sasuke buru-buru mengalihkan wajahnya. Sasuke menutupi wajahnya dengan punggung tangan. Astaga.  
“S-Sasuke-kun?”  
“Hinata, ada tisu?”  
Hinata berlari ke meja di ujung kamarnya dan mengambil gulungan tisu. Hinata hanya kebingungan melihat Sasuke menarik beberapa lembar kertas tisu dan menutupi hidungnya, “Sasuke, mimisan ya?”  
Sasuke tergoda untuk berteriak, ‘INI KAN SALAHMU, HINATA!’, tapi tak jadi—kurang tega memarahi Hinata yang kelewat inosen. Sasuke menarik napas lelah setelah pendarahan mendadak di hidungnya berhenti.  
“Hinata, kau sadar tadi bilang apa?”  
Hinata menelengkan kepala, “E-etto … nande?”  
“Secara tak langsung, kau bilang kau ingin punya anak … denganku.”  
Gulp.  
Wajah Hinata memerah seutuhnya. Baru sadar dengan kalimat super ambigu yang dilontarkannya barusan. Dan kegelapan menjemput tubuh Hinata yang mendadak ambruk karena darahnya naik ke ubun-ubun saking malunya. Sasuke gelagapan menangkap tubuh Hinata tapi wajahnya kali ini ikut memerah layaknya wara kulit tomat yang disukainya.  
Ya Tuhan, kepolosan Hinata ini benar-benar …  
Belajar Biologi seperti ini, Sasuke tak yakin bisa mempertahankan kewarasan dan pikiran positif saat belajar pelajaran itu lain kali.   
Gara-gara Hinata.  
.  
.  
.  
THE END  
A/N: Kepikiran buat ini setelah mengingat teman sekelas remedial di bidang pelajaran di atas saat UTS kemarin. Hahaha. Hanya iseng saja. Karena kandungan pelajaran biologi dalam fanfic ini lumayan jadi bagi yang tidak belajar mungkin akan sedikit kebingungan, maaf ya, saya buat yang sains beginian. Tapi pesan moralnya (?) dapat kan? :^))) Wkwk.  
Bagi yang kemarin memiliki keluhan di fiksi KONVERGEN, nanti ceritanya akan saya perjelas di sekuel saja ya. Intinya untuk ending itu, memang mudah memaafkan dengan kata-kata tapi sebenarnya ada lanjutan terselubung di sana, tulus atau tidak kata maaf itu, saya mengharapkan pembaca dapat berinisiatif sendiri, nyatanya saya diserbu kata-kata yang kurang enak—bagi saya. Dan bagi yang kecewa, saya mohon maaf, itu tulisan saya dan saya menulisnya demi kesenangan saya sendiri. Saya merasa puas akan hasilnya. Maaf jika saya penulis yang menyebalkan di mata Anda.  
Terima kasih.   
Ether-chan


End file.
